minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Coup d'etat
4th of Minecember, 1884: Hello. My name is Jason. I found this diary outside my house. I think it came from someone, but it doesn't matter anymore. Well, I found some pages with some pretty weird descriptions about a humanoid figure. Earlier I just thought it was a joke, but I'm slowly getting the feeling that it wasn't. All the pages were about a "King of the Void". What the hell? Who is this "King of the Void"? I found that is a black and white figure with a some kind of crown, one made of obsidian. He had white and red eyes. The crown had blood dripping down from some parts, and the way he walked is pretty weird. 5 of Minecember of 1884: I spotted the King of the Void! I found also, some signs that said: "Coup d'Vide". Well, i gotta go to the mine and gather some ores, such like iron, coal... Well, this diary i think it's gonna be mine... Oh, i found these weird pages! I'm gonna read them! 6 of Minely of 1784: This is it. The coup d'etat from the King of the Void. I don't know why it has to be with Herobrine, Entity 303 and Null. I am gonna be prepared. This coup d'etat is gonna be unsuccsesful. Is gonna be very difficult to defeat them. Shit! They are coming! 6 of Minecember of 1766 I reached my diary, but i am very wounded. I must go to the hospital but... '''What is this diary? Some kind of idea, Null? No. Well, let's say... H3 W1LL D1E W1TH US!' ''6 of Minecember of 1884: He forgoted the two dots! And he died? Wow, they are very strong! I must confront the King of the Void! But, i am pretty scared, because he is very strong, so... I need help! God! I decided to go inside of his fortress and find out what is his weakness! I found his weakness. His weakness is his chest. Well, i trained a lot today, so i'm confident, and i think i'm gonna win. Let's do this as soon as possible! I found his castle and i went inside. I broke the door and i saw him, in his throne, waiting for me... ''-'You know what?' I am tired of you! You just... You just made a coup d'etat... REALLY!?'' ''-THOSE COUP'D ETATS WILL HELP TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE OF MINECRAFT!'' ''-That's what you think, huh?'' ''-YES!'' This is it. He is gonna die, he is gonna be just a pile of ashes for me! I pulled out my sword, and i started to attack him, but he just kicked me out of the wall, almost falling. Well, i woke up and went into the room of the throne, again. I attacked the King of the Void. Out of the diary, i started to attack him, but he pushed me out of the room and i just fell... I was in a mine. I was unconscious for 5 minutes. After those minutes, i woke up, thinking that they gone. I went out of the mine, and i saw a different world. The sky was in a black colour, the trees were on the floor, cracks on the floor, ravines everywhere... Goddammit! Even the castle destroyed! I went inside of the different version and i saw a paper. That paper said: "Dear Mojang: I found some weird stuff in my world. Can one of your employees tell me what's going on? Waiting for your answer, cole. I turned back, and i found Entity 303, Null and the King of the Void watching me, being prepared to kill me, but... The King of the Void, told Entity 303 and Null to leave. After that, he walked to me, slower, slower, slower... Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entity 303 Category:Null Category:Herobrine Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural